pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Ursaring
|} |height-ftin=5'11" |height-m=1.8 |weight-lbs=277.3 |weight-kg=125.8 |abilityn=d |ability1=Guts |ability2=Quick Feet |abilityd=Unnerve |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Field |eggcycles=21 |evtotal=2 |evat=2 |expyield=175 |oldexp=189 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=60 |body=06 |pokefordex=ursaring |generation=2 |friendship=70 }} Ursaring (Japanese: リングマ Ringuma) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Ursaring is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on Ursaring’s shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble s. A female Ursaring has longer fur on its shoulders than a male. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Ursaring's forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape. Ursaring lives in , sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams. As demonstrated in the anime, Ursaring is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season. In the anime Major appearances Paul's Ursaring Paul owns an Ursaring, which he caught in Different Strokes for Different Blokes. Other Ursaring has made appearances in numerous episodes, such as its debut in Forest Grumps, where it scared or chased and or out of its territory. The Teddiursa in UnBEARable was using its adorable looks to trick Trainers into giving it food. At the end of the episode, it evolved into Ursaring and lost its cute looks. But it realized that people were now afraid of it, so it continued to steal Trainers' food. An Ursaring and Teddiursa also had a cameo in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as two of the Pokémon living in 's forest. Also, multiple Ursaring lived in the same forest. In Going for a Spinda, an Ursaring parent rescued its baby from , who had it disguised as a in order to lure a real Spinda to rescue it. A group of Ursaring appeared in An Egg Scramble!, where they chased off Team Rocket. A wild Ursaring appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, attacking Ash and his friends with . An Ursaring appeared in Butterfree and Me!. An Ursaring appeared in The Forest Champion!. Minor appearances Multiple Ursaring appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow where they were attracted by the juice that drank. An Ursaring briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation under the ownership of a . Two Ursaring were among the Pokémon competing in the Sumo Conference in Ring Masters. An Ursaring was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder! along with a Teddiursa. In As Cold as Pryce, an Ursaring appeared in Pryce's flashback as one of the Pokémon which fought against his . In Outrageous Fortunes, Delaney's defeated an Ursaring while it was under the control of . In Entei at Your Own Risk, an angry Ursaring drove the gang away after encountering them. An Ursaring was one of the Pokémon that fought in a battle as seen in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Trainer's Ursaring lost in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. A parent Ursaring appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! in a film starring that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. A Trainer's Ursaring appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. Ursaring, together with , appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Ursaring is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Ursaring appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! An Ursaring appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Ursaring appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. An Ursaring appeared in a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Ursaring appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. A silhouette of an Ursaring appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. An image of an Ursaring appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Pokédex entries that has been buried.}} In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga An Ursaring appeared in Searching For The Color Of Miracles. In the movie adaptations Ursaring appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga catches an in Ursaring Major with 's aid which it first appeared in Teddiursa's Picnic. Using it extensively to thwart the plans of Team Rocket. He added it to his main team and continued to rely on it for combat for many s on end, until he eventually entrusted his father to it in order to nurse him back to health, safe from harm. It has not been seen since. In The Last Battle XIII an Ursaring was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. an Ursaring for use in his battle against in Outlasting Ledian. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga An Ursaring appeared in PDP23. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shu has an Ursaring in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga An Ursaring appeared in PMHGSS01. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Ursaring is a resident of Treasure Town. He also meets the player and partner at the end of Mystifying Forest where his brother Teddiursa becomes the first Pokémon to evolve at the Luminous Spring since its restoration. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , Mt. Silver }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} and , Lake Acuity |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} and |Dual-slot mode|(Emerald)}}}} , , Mt. Silver}} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 4, Endless Level 14, Forever Level 53, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |area=Iceberg Zone}} |area=Dolce Island, Old Mansion, Fire Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater (post-ending)}} |area=Entranceway: A Fateful Showdown! (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 342}} |area=Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- 's Igloos, and his best performances are in . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=217 |name2=Ursaring |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Ursaring and , along with their pre-evolutions, are the only Pokémon to swap version-exclusive status between localizations. While Teddiursa and Ursaring are found only in the Japanese and Korean Silver, they are not found in Silver in other languages, being found in the Gold Version of those languages instead, with Phanpy and Donphan getting the opposite treatment. This is corrected in the remakes , where they follow the Japanese and Korean Gold and Silver. * Ursaring's number of claws has changed over time and between canons. In its original artwork, Ursaring has four visible claws; however, in its HeartGold and SoulSilver artwork, it has five claws. In the Generation II games, it has three claws. From up to and including , it has four claws. From HeartGold and SoulSilver onwards, Ursaring has had five claws in its game sprites. In the anime, it has always had five claws. Origin Ursaring is based on an with a few traits of a . Much as Teddiursa has a crescent moon on its head, Ursaring's ring may either signify the full moon or new moon. It may also be based on the constellation 's mythology. Name origin Ursaring's name is a combination of ''ursa (Latin for bear) and ring (referring to the circle on its stomach). Ringuma is a combination of ring or rin (an alternate reading for 林 woods) and 熊 kuma (bear). In other languages , and |fr=Ursaring|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Ursaring|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Ursaring|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Ursaring|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=링곰 Ringgom|komeaning=From ring and |zh_cmn=圈圈熊 Quānquanxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Ring bear" |hi=आरसारिंग Ursaring|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Урсаринг Ursaring|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Paul's Ursaring * Silver's Ursaring External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Ursaring fr:Ursaring it:Ursaring ja:リングマ pl:Ursaring zh:圈圈熊